the rebel blonde and the uptight brunette
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: what happens if Aubrey, a rebel, went to highschool and met a really controlling and uptight brunette? Mitchsen. highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

**Based on this prompt: ****Imagine your OTP in an AU where their personalities are switched. (Person A now acts like Person B normally would, and vice versa.) this will be 5 chapters I think. please leave reviews.**

* * *

Aubrey a real rebel at highschool and just likes music and she hates highschool.

in her first day of school she had a friend named Chloe Beale who's basically a bubbly redhead she knew since birth.

"what's with that choir group? I think it's lame, Chlo, what do you think?" Aubrey said as she was leaning on a tree along with Chloe.

"I think it's pretty cool, and besides I think I like the Stacie girl." Chloe said giving her friend a wink.

"gross, Chloe, don't be that girl." Aubrey scoffed.

"you weren't nice to the little brunette though, that's why she called you a bitch." Chloe said.

"and why did you have to lie about you not singing?" Chloe added.

"because I hate joining choir groups." Aubrey said.

suddenly Jesse came and sat beside Chloe.

"so, want to watch movies at my house?" Jesse asked.

"I don't like movies remember, besides I think it's gym class, so let's go." Aubrey said before she stood up.

they went to gym class and noticed the brunette was there glaring at her.

after gym class they changed their clothes and showered first.

Aubrey was the last one to shower and she was singing Titanium by David Guetta

suddenly she stopped because she heard someone still showering.

"Hello? anyone in here right now?" Aubrey asked a little worried.

"well, you better sing because I'm not falling for the whole "I can't sing" lie".

when Aubrey turned around she saw the brunette naked like it was nothing.

Aubrey covered herself instantly.

"what the hell are you doing here?" Aubrey asked angrily.

"my best friend wants you in our choir group because she wants your redhead friend to join in too, I'm Beca, what's your name?" the brunette asked.

Aubrey can 't believe the sight she's having and just can't help but stare at those curves.

"hello? are you checking me out?" Beca asked.

Aubrey shook her head and said "no, I wasn't, I'm Aubrey."

"you were singing Titanium right?" Beca asked getting a little closer to Aubrey.

"you know David Guetta?" Aubrey asked.

"of course I know David Guetta, how would I know the song Titanium, now, can you sing it for me?" Beca said with a little smirk.

"dude, no, get out." Aubrey shouted.

"I won't leave you unless you sing, what do you want me to do to get you sing?" Beca said.

Aubrey glared at Beca.

Beca let out a sigh. Aubrey faced Beca and sang Titanium.

Beca sang along with her and after that Beca smiled at her and said "well, that wasn't so bad was it."

Beca gave Aubrey her towel and said "see you at auditions tomorrow."

* * *

**new work...please leave reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey was finding Chloe and she saw her at the grass studying.

"Chloe, you cannot believe what happened today." Aubrey said.

"what was it? did you got an A for the first time?" Chloe guessed.

"I wish. but no. it was that little brunette we saw." Aubrey said.

"do you have a crush on her? that's unexpected. I'm proud of you." Chloe said.

"no, stop being ridiculous for once, she went in my shower." Aubrey said.

Chloe was speechless yet knew this was going to happen.

"why are you smiling like you know it?" Aubrey asked. Aubrey knew it was Chloe's plan.

"you made her do it, didn't you?" Aubrey asked with a glare.

Chloe shook her head saying "no. I don't even know her, bree, don't be ridiculous either."

Chloe grinned and said "so...what's it like with the little brunette? is she hot?"

Aubrey had to admit Beca was pretty hot.

"answer me, bree." Chloe said staring at Aubrey.

"why are we discussing this?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe saw the small brunette with Stacie going towards them.

"because they're coming here." Chloe said with an awkward smile.

"what?" Aubrey turned around and saw Beca and Stacie.

"Hi, Chlo, didn't know you guys study at this cool spot." Stacie said looking around.

"Aubrey barely studies, I just keep her on track." Chloe said

"why are you both here?'' Aubrey asked.

"obviously, we're finding a new place to study, because Beca really needs to experience the outdoors while studying." Stacie said.

Beca really didn't socialized that much to people because she only focused on studying.

"you're so quiet, still imagining my hot body? yeah I was thinking of yours too." Aubrey teased.

Beca blushed yet mad at the same time ,who does this girl think she is a perverted lesbian?

"I wasn't. I am not a sociable person, and stop thinking about that, because it's over." Beca said angrily as she walked away.

"wait, she really did invade your shower space?" Stacie asked a little confused at the moment

Aubrey nodded and Chloe and Stacie started laughing.

Stacie said "okay...see you at auditions tomorrow, you two."

"stay. I might teach you stuff that Beca doesn't really teach you." Chloe said.

Stacie agreed and sat beside Chloe.

Aubrey searched for Beca around the school but she wasn't at the usual places she can be found at

* * *

**continuing this tomorrow...hope you liked it...please leave reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE so sorry if it's late~Nyan.**

* * *

Aubrey found Beca behind a tree crying. Aubrey came closer and sat beside her. Beca turned around and saw Aubrey and asked "what are you doing here?"

"sorry about earlier, I mean I'm a sarcastic badass and I can't control it." Aubrey said.

"I'm sorry too and my dad is just driving me crazy." Beca said.

Beca gazed at Aubrey's emerald green eyes and stood up and said "bye, see you later."

Beca left and Aubrey followed her. Beca got annoyed and asked "why are you following me?"

"I am not following you, it's just that it is a coincidence that we're heading at the same direction." Aubrey said

Beca went to Stacie and they both saw on how good she is connecting to Chloe.

"Beca, you know auditions are tomorrow." Aubrey said.

"yeah, why what about the auditions?" Beca asked.

"nothing. I just asked." Aubrey said and smiled at her.

Beca looked at the ground since she's blushing and she suddenly fainted.

"Beca?" Aubrey said as she tried to wake her up.

Stacie and Chloe suddenly ran to them and Stacie said "Aubrey, can you please take her back to my dorm. thanks."

Stacie left with Chloe and Aubrey stared at Beca's pale face and carried her.

Beca felt someone touched her and when she opened her eyes she saw Aubrey carrying her.

Beca sighed and blushed. Beca smiled and slept.

Aubrey went to Stacie's house and knocked. "you're so heavy." Aubrey sighed.

Stacie opened the door and said "hello Aubrey, thanks and Beca you can wake up now."

Beca flickered her eyes and Aubrey dropped her accidentally.

Beca fell to the ground and groaned "ow, watch it, Posen."

"that's not a really nice thank you, isn't it?" Aubrey said.

Beca stood up and shrugged. Stacie suggested "hey, how about we switch roomies for awhile, Aubrey?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Stacie." Aubrey said nervously.

"bye." Stacie locked the door and Beca knocked the door and Aubrey calmed her down.

"Stacie is planning something I just know it." Beca mumbled.

"she's like Chloe as well." Aubrey said.

Beca looked at Aubrey and mumbled "good luck."

Aubrey faced her and asked "what was that?"

"oh. nothing." Beca said nervously.

Aubrey smiled at her and Beca said "you know you have to take those ear monstrosities out and your alt girl look."

"what is wrong with my look, anyway?" Aubrey asked.

"it isn't the bella way that's why." Beca scoffed. Aubrey suddenly fell asleep. Beca rolled her eyes and went to Chloe's bed but Aubrey grabbed her arm and mumbled "please stay."

Beca looked at Aubrey and sighed and slept beside her.

the next day Aubrey woke up with Chloe on her side.

"Chloe?" Aubrey mumbled. Chloe opened her eyes and said "morning, bree."

"where's Beca?" Aubrey asked shyly.

"you miss her, don't you?" Chloe asked curiously.

"No, I don't, I'm just curious." Aubrey scoffed.

Chloe smirked and said "tell me or I'll punish you."

"I'm not scared of you." Aubrey said. suddenly Chloe attacked her and groped Aubrey's breast.

Aubrey moaned "please stop."

"then tell me." Chloe said.

"fine, I miss her." Aubrey sighed.

Chloe stopped and chuckled. Aubrey said "don't ever do that again."

"for a highschooler your breast are kinda big." Chloe said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and asked "why are you even here?"

"it's audition day,isn't it?" Chloe asked.

"you're right." Aubrey looked at her clock and widened her eyes and immediately got dressed for school.

they went to school and went to their class.

"Chloe,don't ever tell anyone, okay?" Aubrey said.

"promise, but not everything will be hidden forever." Chloe said and smiled.


End file.
